Multi-Fandom Girls
by HelenOfTheFandom
Summary: Helen and Constantina are about to start their movie marthon weekend but when they discover a door that was not there before things start getting juicy!


_**Hello! This is the writer! So before you start reading i WARN you this is my first fanfic and it might be a little off or it might miss some points so please be gentle with the writing noob (me). So this story is yet another fangirl fandom invasion ;-P , be prepared for countless puns and of course FANGIRLING... oh! and laughter at the most inappropriate moments! One more thing! I have never read a fanfic that starts off like mine so if you have read something similar don't take it as a rip off! Thank you and enjoy! :D**_

*knock knock knock*

Helen moaned and got out of bed, she checked her phone for the time. 3:30... 3:30? in the afternoon? WHAT?!

*knock knock knock*

-Helen? are you in thereeeeeee? *knock* Hullooo?

She walked towards the door and opened there was her friend Constantina.

C- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU A HOLE HOUR IN THE SHOP SO WE COULD START OUR MOVIE WEEKEND BY EATING FOOD!

H- Don't shout... i over slept...you know i am never late...

C- Why did you over sleep? we stoped talking arround midnight...that's our normal time!

H- I know...but then i saw i had an instagradma notification so then i started checking all the weird hastags and then i went to the satan site(tumblr) because why not?and before i even realised it it was 5 in the morning...

C- You god damn stuper!

H- Thanks...It's not like you haven't done this ether!

C- True dat...BUT NOT BEFORE OUR MOVIE MARATHON FUCKING WEEKEND!We must have energy!

H- Hah...don't worry!I have a lot of that now!

C- Slut.

H- Hoe.

The girls laughed and Constantina went to the kitchen to grab chips and went back in her room to look a little less like an orc and more like a human.A few minutes later Constantina shouted to Helen from downstairs.

C- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WHICH ONE FIRST? HARRY , JACK OR LEGGY? OH! OR FILI AND KILI? VNJWONFW(inhuman sounds) I CAN'T DECIDE OVER MY BABIES!

H- Let's start with our first fandom ever and then we'll decide what comes next.

Said Helen while coming down the stairs.

C- OoooOOOOOOooOoooOOoK! Harry iT Is!

H- Pizza?

C- Is that a question?

H- Hah...no...no it's right back.

Helen went to the kitchen to grab the phone but as she entered the room she noticed something she was 100% SURE it was not there was a big wooden door with a silver handle in the middle.

H-What the-...? CONAAAAA!

C-WHAT? DID YOU DIE?

Constantina came in the room and once she noticed the door her chin fell down.

C- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! THIS WAS NOT HERE WHEN I CAME IN BEFORE!

H- This was NEVER here! I freacking live in this house MY HOLE DAMN LIFE!

C- Let's open it!

H- What? NOOO.

C- Come on! Why not? It's like IN your freacking house!

Constantina went closer to the door and opened it.

C- huh... this was easier than i thought.

She took a pic inside.

C- It's fucking dark in there!

Helen went closer too and looked inside.

H- It looks like this room is huge...but my house is not that big...My mind has melted right now.

C- Let's go in!

And before Helen could protest or say anything Constantina had already shoved her in the dark steps in and light from an unknown or unseen source made the contents of the room looked like a big long corridor with other doors different from the door they entered before and different from one another lay in row.

H- Holy shit.

Helen looked arround in awe, Constantina had the same expression on her face.

C- Let's go closer to one of them.

H- What the hell, now that we're 's go!...Hey look!This one has the deathly hollows symbol on!

C- And this one the anti-possession symbol!

H- Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

C- If you are thinking what i'm thinking, then yes.

They look at each other and as every ''normal'' fangirl would do they squilled.

H- So...which one is first?

C- Let's start with our first fandom ever and then we'll decide what comes next.

 _ **HEYYYY! IT'S ME (again) ! Ok so i know it was small but it was just a preview! The next chapter are going to be bigger! I promisse! I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
